one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MP999 Exhibition Match Two
It's time for another exhibition match! I'll take two random characters nominated below, and make 'em fight! Nominate at your own peril. I do reserve the right to refuse entry if I deem a nomination too ridiculous. Intro (Database, 0:00-0:25) Announcer: ALL RIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! TEST! YOUR! LUCK!!! ZombieSlayer23 and The Sayain Jedi both appear on a computer screen, before their images scroll down rapidly like a roulette reel. Dozens on dozens of characters, big and small, east and west, real and fictitious, roll by, before Zombie's slot flashes red, and the machine slows down to stop on Akuma. In response, Jedi's side of the screen flashes blue, and his slot slows to a stop on Roronoa Zoro. The scene zooms out from the computer screen to reveal a massive grid-like arena, where thousands of spectators line the stands with online avatars. The two combatants stand at opposite ends of the ring; in front of Zombie, a series of red sparkles and lights shines up from the floor, and it quickly takes the form of the Master of the Fist. Likewise, in front of Jedi, a holographic projection of the Pirate Hunter takes form. Two champions ready, the fighters prepare for combat. Akuma flexes his muscles, and a red aura flares about his body before he stomps his foot back and enters his fighting stance. Zoro drops the top half of his coat to hang down at his waist, and pulls out his bandana. Tying it around his head, he then draws his three swords, placing Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. 'LET'S THROW DOWN!!!' 60 (Database, 0:52-1:46) The two disappear in a flash and reappear in the center of the arena, where Akuma’s fists meet Zoro’s swords with an impact so resounding the walls of the stadium shake. Immediately, Akuma goes on the offensive, throwing punches and chops at Zoro from every possible angle, but the Pirate Hunter blocks them all with his blades; when Akuma aims a roundhouse kick at Zoro’s face, a quick twist of the neck brings the sword in his mouth in a position to intercept it. Akuma, however, uses this opportunity to push off of Zoro and leap into the air, whereupon he fires two Zanku Hadokens down at his opponent. Zoro twirls his swords in hand and fires two 36 Pound Phoenix slashes upwards to intercept the attacks, followed by a fully-powered 108 Pound Phoenix. The weaker slashes crash into the Hadokens and burst them in a shower of purple and blue sparks, and the last slash aims straight for Akuma in the air; the Master of the Fist places his hands in front of his face in preparation just as it crashes into him. Catching it in his palms, he struggles against the attack for a brief moment before ripping his arms apart, tearing the slash to shreds. 50 His fist glowing with red energy, Akuma shoots down to the ground with a powerful punch, and Zoro barely slides out of the way before Akuma makes a flaming crater of his landing area with the Misogi. Zoro squints at the flames, before another Gohadouken shoots out of it; he barely deflects it, and then reacts to Akuma teleporting out of the flames and aiming a kick at his midsection. Akuma then throws three punches, and though Zoro’s guard blocks any damage, the knockback still sends him sliding backwards. The Master of the Fist puts his hands to his side and conjures a glowing ball of purple energy before firing a massive Gohado at Zoro; Roronoa blocks the stream of fire with his blades and rips them apart, transforming the attack into mist and sending it right back towards Akuma. Unimpressed, Akuma stomps on the ground with enough force to dispel the attack with a shockwave, and then punches forward to stop Zoro from advancing with the Demonic Raven. 38 Zoro leaps up from his squatting position with an upward slash, but fails to damage Akuma so much as push him into the air. Slicing and dicing with his three blades, the Straw Hat Pirate attacks the demon with all his might, but Akuma manages to fend off every strike. Hopping backwards to gain a little distance, Akuma twists his heel, and leaps forward spinning like a cyclone; Zoro spins his swords like a sawblade in front of him and grinds it against Akuma’s attack, deflecting every kick. 30 When Akuma stops spinning, Zoro twists his arms and uses the blunt sides of two of his swords to clamp down on Akuma’s arm, before slamming him to the ground. It’s for naught, as Akuma’s foot hits the floor first, and he immediately regains balance before gripping Zoro’s chest and tossing him with a shoulder throw. Fortunately, Zoro aligns himself in the air, and launches two slashes at Akuma, who shatters each with a strong punch while running towards him. When he approaches, Zoro swings his swords, and Akuma uses both of his fists to block them. This leaves him open to a swing from Zoro’s third sword, yet Akuma still manages to duck underneath it; the slice only skims his ponytail. To escape, Akuma teleports backwards, sliding on one foot while leaving Zoro slicing at a mere afterimage. 20 Akuma stomps his foot down and clenches every muscle in his body; the red aura around him flares to life as he builds up his internal power for a massive attack. Zoro, seeing what’s happening, crosses two of his swords in front of him. Zoro: One Gorilla! The muscle mass in Zoro’s left arm is increased exponentially. Zoro: Two Gorilla! The same happens to his right. With all his strength in his arms, he leaps at Akuma and swings down just as Akuma finishes charging; the Two Gorilla Fist clashes with Akuma’s Goshoryuken with a force devastating enough to shatter the ground of the arena. A small fireball develops between the two and expands in an explosion that sends both fighters flying back, but Akuma’s uppercut succeeds in knocking Zoro’s two swords sky high into the air. Zoro scoffs and puts his last remaining sword in its sheath behind his back, while Akuma waves his hands, casting a wicked distortion around his arms. 6 (Log Horizon, 0:49-0:55) Akuma: I will put you to rest forever! Raging… Zoro: One-Sword Style! Lion’s… The two masters blitz towards each other, leaving behind afterimage trails in their wakes; everything turns black just before they reach each other, and all is silent for a brief moment in time. 3'' A small red spark goes off. Followed by several small explosions emanating from the collision point. ''1 An invisible brush begins to paint the kanji for “Heaven” out of red ink in the air. And a devastating diagonal slash cleaves the kanji in half, and stops the explosions. 'K.O!!!' The darkness fades, and Zoro is standing a few meters behind Akuma, bruised and bloodied but standing, and slowly sheathing his Wado. As he does, Akuma falls backwards, with a massive geyser of blood escaping from a gaping chest wound. Slowly, the Master of the Fist’s knees begin to buckle, and the halves of his body fall apart as his hologram fades away. Zoro, however, stands up straight, and holds his other two sheathes. His swords land in them perfectly. The crowd screams with adrenaline as a red "X" appears over Akuma’s image on the jumbotron. ZombieSlayer23's own picture fades to greyscale, then slides out as The Saiyan Jedi’s face takes up full view, along with the words "WINNER". Roronoa Zoro’s hologram fades from the stage, and as the two combatants leave their stands, the grid becomes digitally repaired for the next match. Results (Zoro's Theme, 0:13) THIS EXHIBITION MATCH GOES TO: THE SAIYAN JEDI, AND RORONOA ZORO!!! Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Exhibition Matches